


if it's not rough, it isn't fun

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, F/M, Flirting, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Poker, Threesomes, the strip poker fic two people asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Strip poker in the Engine always makes for a fun night.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Javier "Javi" de La Torre & Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox/Javier "Javi" de La Torre, Melanie Cavill/Javier "Javi" de La Torre
Kudos: 6





	if it's not rough, it isn't fun

It starts with a single comment.

The engineers are tired, it’s been a long few days. But they’re on a good stretch of track; good enough that they can play a game of strip poker.

Melanie’s winning, still in her bra and skirt. Javi and Ben are close to losing, Ben only having his socks and his boxers, Javi only in his boxers. The comment comes after Melanie takes a glance over at Javi, sees how hard he is, and smirks. He notices, blushes, and mouths a 'sorry'. She smiles, as if to say "don't worry about it."

Bennett notices, in the seconds while Melanie's dealing the next hand.

"Say, Mel, shouldn't we take care of our friend? Poker is fun and all, but I think Javi could use a helping hand.."

Melanie smiles, and puts the cards down. "Hm...you're right, Ben..."

Javi blushes hard. "Guys, let's just continue the game..."

"Alright." Melanie deals the hand, and they continue to play. Bennett loses, and hands his boxers over to Melanie, who happily puts them in the pile of clothes.

"Well...you two only have two articles of clothes between yourselves. So unless you two can win against me twice in a row..." She smirks, and deals out the hands.

Bennett looks at his hand of cards, and smiles cockily, leaning back in the chair, spreading his legs. "I think you'll have a hard time beating this one, Mel."

Javi studies his cards intensely, not wanting to look up at the two in front of him-was it _really_ necessary for Bennett's cock to be on display for them all? And did Melanie really need to keep biting her lip like that...he blames the two of them for his arousal, the fact of that he's barely able to focus.

The round passes, and Melanie loses her skirt to Ben.

"Well, for one of us, this is the last round. I will admit, I hope it's Ben," Melanie laughs, and begins dealing out the cards. Javi hopes that he loses, to be quite honest, because then he can get out of here and go deal with his...problem, and leave the two lovers to their poker.

Of course, it isn't that easy. Ben loses, and, laughing, takes off his socks. Javi sighs, because of course Ben loses, now he's just going to be smug for the rest of the night, with that oddly nice cock of his hanging out and oh god, is he getting hard thinking about his two friends? 

Yep. He definitely is. 

He needs to stop thinking about this, stop thinking about how nice Melanie looks and how much he wants to be on his knees for them and _god_ , this room feels like it's gotten ten degrees warmer than it was originally. 

Melanie deals out the cards for the last time, and they play their last round, Bennett taking his time teasing Melanie. Javi, unsurprisingly, loses. 

"Well...the game is over, so you don't have to take those off, unless you want to."

Javi shrugs. "I mean..it is the rules.." He takes his boxers off, and Melanie bites her lip hard, placing the rest of the cards away. 

Ben smirks. "Damn, Javi, you've been holding out on us.."

He shakes his head. "Not exactly, you've seen me like this before.."

"He has, I haven't.." Melanie smiles. "And I certainly don't mind seeing you like this, dear...either of you."

Bennett comes closer to where Javi is, hand on his shoulder. "My offer still stands, to help you out. And I'm sure Melanie would like to, as well.."

Melanie makes a noise at the back of her throat and nods. "Mhm..."

Javi blushes, and looks over at Melanie. "Maybe I would."

She bites her lip. "Aw, sweetheart, are you really that desperate? Just so needy that you'd let us jerk you off...bet you'd beg if I asked, wouldn't you?"

"Mel, please.."

Melanie goes over to him, places her hand on his thigh. She tips his chin up to look him in the eye, and kisses him. Bennett moves too, wraps a hand around Javi's cock. He strokes him, starting at a slow pace. 

Javi moans into Melanie's mouth, his hips bucking up into Bennett's hand. "Fu-fuck, please..."

Melanie pulls away, smirking. "God, you're a pretty picture, already begging for Bennett. I bet you'd get on your knees for us if we asked, wouldn't you?"

He nods anxiously, looking at her with wide eyes. "Please.."

"Please what, dear? Are you going to get on your knees for us, or no?"

Bennett moves his hand to rest on Javi's chest, gently tweaking one of his nipples. "I do think you'd look so pretty like that.."

Javi bites his lip and whines. "If you guys'll move..." He looks up at Melanie, who blushes slightly, and steps to the side, moving to be closer to Bennett. Javi stands, before pulling Melanie close to him, kissing her hard. She whines into the kiss, moving her hands to his hips. Bennett moves over to them, his hands on Melanie's hips, grinding against her ass. 

Melanie moans quietly, tries to get leverage stood between the two of them. Bennett pushes her down, down to her knees in front of them, takes a fistful of her hair. She looks up at the two of them, biting her bloody lip and _fuck_ , some part of Bennett can't wait to take her mouth, to fuck her face until she cries, but he's a gentleman.

"Javi, since you were supposed to be in her place...would you like her mouth first? Obviously she needs to be reminded who's really the toy here, since she was bossing you around so much.." Bennett raises his eyebrow, looking over at the other man. 

Javi blushes slightly, threads his fingers through Melanie's hair. "She does look adorable kneeling for us...and she seems like she remembers she isn't the one who gives orders, isn't that right, _dear_?" He looks down at her, smirking. She blushes, looking up at him, and nods. Javi smiles. "So pretty." Melanie kisses the tip of his cock, wraps her lips around him. He moans softly, and she smiles, licking up the length of him. He tangles his hand in her hair, pulling her mouth to his cock. She whines; takes more of him in her mouth.

Bennett runs his hand through her hair, pushes her head further down on Javi's cock. Melanie moans, chokes on the length of him. Javi moans, loves the sheer feeling of her mouth wrapped around his cock. Bennett keeps her head pushes down for a minute longer, before pulling her off of Javi's cock, pulling her back by her hair. She whines, tries to move back to where she was. He doesn't let her, holding her back by her hair. "We can't have Javi coming too quickly, now can we?"

"Want him in my mouth.." Melanie mumbles, biting her lip. "Please?"

"Oh, don't worry. He'll use your mouth like I know you want him to. But I," Bennett pulls her up by her hair, "Want to fuck you." 

Melanie whimpers, and blushes. "How...? If I'm still gonna suck him off..." Bennett pulls at her hips, causing her to fall slightly, bringing her to rest on her elbows. 

"Like this." He thrusts into her, and she moans, falling forward slightly. Javi pulls her head up by her hair, and she takes him in her mouth, wrapping her lips around the base of his cock. He moans, tangling his hand in her hair, pulling it taut. She whines at the feeling of being full, of having Bennett's cock in her cunt and Javi's cock in her mouth and a hand in her hair.

Bennett fucks her harder, spreads her legs further by pushing them apart. She whines, trying desperately to hold back her building orgasm. Javi pulls on her hair harder, his cock hitting the back of her throat. "Close, Mel..." She sucks harder, takes his full length into her mouth and hums around his cock, the vibrations hitting his tip. 

He comes, moaning loudly as Melanie swallows. He releases the hold on her hair, and Bennett takes the opportunity to grab her hair with one hand, using the other hand to wrap around her hips to rub her clit. Melanie moans, trying desperately to grind back against his cock, anxiously trying to reach her orgasm. He pinches her clit, and thrusts into her hard, and she can't even think straight as she comes. 

Bennett comes with her, moaning her name as he falls apart. "Fuck, Mel..." 

They both collapse, Melanie's head hitting Javi's thigh. He runs his fingers through her hair, reaching his other hand over to pet Bennett's head. 

"That..was amazing," Melanie breathlessly gets out, curling up. "You guys are so good to me..."

Javi smiles, reaching down to kiss her head. "You're the good one of us, taking us both inside you at the same time...such a good girl."

Bennett takes her hand, squeezing it. "He's right. You're so beautiful...you're so good, love."

"Thank you...I think I could sleep like this." Her voice is soft as she mumbles, turning to look at the two men.

"Get some rest, Mel. We'll be here when you wake up...promise." Javi continues to play with her hair, waiting for her eyes to close.

"Mm..I love y'guys..." She fades into sleep, her breath slowly evening out. 

"We love you too, Mel." 


End file.
